


A Shiraz Celebration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry and Draco celebrate at home.





	A Shiraz Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> Originally Published at: 2009-09-25
> 
> Originally written for Sassy_Sissa's birthday, and I commissioned an artist to create art for the story. Said artist decided to delete it, and I am reposting it since the story wasn't hers to delete, and the art was commissioned. 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Shiraz Celebration

~

Exhausted, Harry dropped his briefcase at the door to the flat. “Draco?” When there was no reply, he sighed. He had anticipated an argument upon arriving home as they were due at Narcissa’s reception in -- Harry checked his watch. “Bloody hell, thirty minutes ago!” _Draco’s probably already there and half-drunk_.

Now truly miserable at the thought of trying to reason with an inebriated Draco, Harry climbed the stairs, contemplating what to do. At the very least he had to get cleaned up. Neither Draco nor Narcissa were likely to be very understanding if he showed up sweaty and covered in ash.

The thought of a shower cheered him slightly, and Harry stripped off his robes and headed towards their opulent bathroom. He would have loved to settle into a hot bath, but he definitely didn’t have time for that.

Pushing open the door, he froze.

“Ah, there you are,” Draco said.

Harry nodded, speechless. Draco, looking fabulous, was lounging in the bath, bubbles surrounding him. Floating candles were the only illumination in the room, but they were enough to flatteringly display Draco. A bottle of red wine and two glasses were perched on the side of the tub. The room smelled like exotic flowers.

“Bad day?” Draco asked.

“Horrible,” Harry replied, still trying to take everything in. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Draco shrugged, the ripple of wet skin over muscle distracting Harry. “It’s fine,” he said. “One of Mother’s receptions is much like another. I thought we could stay home tonight. I picked up this delicious Shiraz on the way home.”

“I thought you’d be furious,” Harry said, moving closer. “Why _aren’t_ you furious?”

Draco flushed. “Charlotte fire-called me today at Gringotts. She made it clear that you were having a horrible day and she threatened to chop me up and use me for household potions if I gave you a hard time.”

Biting back laughter, Harry said, “You do know she was kidding, right?”

“You didn’t see her face.” Draco shivered. “She could’ve given the Dark Lord a run for his money.”

Harry inclined his head. Even he had to admit that Charlotte was scary, although it was nice to know she had his back. “Well, we can still make it, you know. We’ll be late, but if we hurry--”

“Absolutely not.” Draco smirked. “Mother will get over it. Now get in here, I’m getting lonely.”

“So bossy,” Harry muttered, although he made quick work of the remainder of his clothes while Draco poured them both a glass of the Shiraz.

“Mm, you’re certainly ready,” Draco purred as Harry stepped into the bath.

Relaxing back against Draco’s bare chest, Harry sighed. “I’m always ready for you.”

“Good,” Draco whispered against his neck. Handing him a glass of wine, Draco said, “Here’s to an evening at home.”

“Mm,” Harry said, taking a sip. “Here’s to a Shiraz celebration.”

They finished their wine, sips randomly interspersed with nips and caresses, then Draco took Harry’s glass from his hand.

“Now for the real reason we stayed in?” Harry joked.

Draco shook his head. “We stayed in because we needed a night to ourselves,” he said, moving until he was straddling Harry. “Charlotte reminded me of that.”

“I need to give her a raise,” Harry murmured, as Draco shifted above him. “You do,” Draco agreed, lips hovering over Harry’s. “And maybe I’ll send her a bottle of Shiraz.”

~

* * *

  



End file.
